Happy Valentine's Day
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: I know it's not VDay It's Valentine's Day, a day forever burned into Rei's head. ReiKai Oneshot


Title: Happy Valentine's Day  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Rei/Kai  
  
Warning(s): Shonen ai, ANGST!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own the title as EVIL ANGST AKU! ^^;;;;  
  
Summary: It's Valentines and Rei can only keep his eyes open.  
  
~  
  
Like a rose  
  
It was his eyes that drew me closer. Intoxicating they seemed, and every time they closed, I always became impatient, waiting for when I would be greeted again by their intensity that would make any star glow with envy.  
  
You pierce me  
  
And his lips were my drug. An addiction like any other, with consequences. I always felt that if I got too close, I would be burned. Like a child, a spark from the flame, and then knowledge of staying away from the flame from them on is marred into the mind.  
  
But I couldn't stay away this time, and I never wanted to.  
  
With a single touch  
  
And his voice was my music. It soothed my soul, calming me from any stress I had felt before, no longer worrying about futile things, such as life. Because he was all that truly mattered. In the center of the empty void, rested a small flame that with the right stimulus, it could blaze and burn away every inch of my world. And it would leave me naked and vulnerable and I wouldn't care.  
  
The sinful pleasure  
  
"Hey Rei! Happy Valentine's Day!" An energetic blonde crashed into the room, occupied by a familiar neko-jin, his hair wrapped neatly in a braid, lazily hanging off the back of his chair. Pausing his pencil, golden eyes clashed with oceanic blue, the two smiling, sending signals of greetings and friendship.  
  
"Hi Max. Happy Valentine's Day to you too." His smile was not false, bliss filling his fragile heart, as the blonde hopped over to embrace his friend in a simple friendly hug.  
  
"So, what do you and Kai have planned?" Max asked, sitting on the soft, silky red sheets of the king sized bed.  
  
"Kai is taking me out, but he wouldn't tell me any more than that." The neko-jin pouted, his curiosity dampening his mood, but only slightly. "He's such a meanie to a poor kitty."  
  
And you smile  
  
Max giggled, not even realizing the shadow that loomed in the doorway, watching the two, amusement glinting in his crimson eyes. "So I'm a meanie now?"  
  
Both the raven-haired boy and blonde jumped in surprise, the silk-to-the- ear voice flowing warmly through the air, but like a snake, almost waiting to lash out.  
  
Everything's okay  
  
"Uhhh... I think I'll just..." Max took his leave, knowing when others needed to be alone.  
  
Kai strolled slowly up to his love, his face slowly morphing into a mock pout, as his eyes laughed playfully. "I give you so much, yet I'm still mean."  
  
"Awww, no you aren't." Rei giggled softly at the phoenix's antics, glad that two years of slowly breaking down his shields was well worth the effort. "But if you don't fulfill my curiosity, you'll kill the cat!!!"  
  
Mock horror etched across his face, as he took on a overly dramatic tone. "Oh no!!! Curiosity will really kill the cat!!!!!!" A smirk crawled over his lips, as his strong arms swiftly lifting the neko-jin off the floor, catching him by surprise.  
  
"Ack! What are you doing?" Rei questioned, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck for more support.  
  
"Don't want the kitty to go byebye, so I shall fulfill that tortuous curiosity. Makes me wonder how you survive from day to day!"  
  
"Tough job. Only I, Rei Kon, can handle it!"  
  
Kai quickly loosened his hold on the tiger, causing him to fall a bit, satisfied as a small 'eep' escaped his throat. The shorter boy's arms tightened around the phoenix's neck, trying to glare at the other. Smirking, Kai answered the silent question. "Guess you're still a scaredy cat."  
  
Rei hissed, but smiled when he heard the soft laugh passing the scarlet lips he loved so much. Curling in the strong chest and savoring the sweet scent, golden eyes slowly closed, blissful at the moment, wishing life would keep repeating.  
  
Nothing can break us  
  
When those eyes opened once again, the sun shined brightly in his eyes, as he scrunched in face up in discomfort, but a shadow above him became his savior.  
  
"Hey kitten. Sleep well?"  
  
He recognized the voice easily. "Mmhmm... very well..." He slurred slightly, still slightly sleepy.  
  
"Good, my arm went numb after the first half hour." Seeing the pout, he laughed softly, and kissing those pouting lips. "So cute."  
  
A blush formed on his tan cheeks, a silly grin playing over his face as he nuzzled into the other's neck, his pink tongue darting out mischievously, as it licked gently against the sensitive skin hitting the mark he desired. A soft moan escaped the phoenix's lips, his mind blanking out for the moment.  
  
And they rested on the blanket spread beneath them, tickled by the grass on the edges poking their heads out curiously to the couple above. They laid down, the air warm and laying a soft blanket over their bodies, protecting them from the world.  
  
Rei ran his hands down the muscles of the other's chest, ear planted over the heart, listening to the smooth beat that he memorized since the first time he heard it. Everything was perfect.  
  
"Let's stay this way forever..." He whispered, asking for the impossible, yet expecting it from his angel.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Nothing can crush me  
  
The two walked side by side, ice cream cones in their hands, one holding strawberry while the other had chocolate.  
  
"You like chocolate way too much." Kai smirked, sneaking a quick lick of the chocolate ice cream threatening to drip to the ground.  
  
"Well, what about you and strawberry? You get strawberry everything. Strawberry ice cream, strawberry milkshake, strawberry pocky."  
  
"Just reminds me of you." The phoenix said, taking a lick at his own cone.  
  
"I'm a strawberry?"  
  
"You're sweet and always better red."  
  
"I get the sweet part, but-" Before he could finish, Kai took one of his fingers that was trying to keep the chocolate ice cream from falling and placed it in his mouth, his tongue swirling around, as Rei turned red from the action as he was reacting from the little play.  
  
"Heh, get it now?" The tiger meekly nodded, his cheeks still crimson, as he tried to calm himself down. While he was distracting, Kai pulled out a small package from his pocket, placing it before the beautiful golden eyes, as they blinked cutely. "Here. Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Hey, I thought we promised not to get each other anything." Rei pouted, knowing he had a small gift in his pocket for Kai.  
  
"Well, I lied. I can get you a present." Kai smiled, as the ice cream cones were forgotten and he gently placed the perfectly wrapped present in Rei's hand, the tiger feeling his heart flutter from excitement and curiosity.  
  
As long as I'm in your arms  
  
He smiled brightly, slowing removing the crimson wrapping paper, finding a black box underneath. His eyes moved upward to the scarlet ones, questioning, but receiving no answer. So he continued, gently lifting up the cover, his golden eyes shining more brightly than before.  
  
Before him in the box was a ring, a diamond in the center cut to perfection, two small gems beside it, one red and one blue, while the rest was gold. And he looked up, wondering how he could possible be feeling so much in such a short amount of time. But most of all, he was feeling love. Love for this angel beside him. Love for the one who he would spend the rest of eternity with. Love for the moon who lights his way in the darkest of nights.  
  
Arms surrounded him, the warmth almost overwhelming, yet every time it was the right amount.  
  
"Be mine?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes glowing with love and contentment, as the shorter one smiled, and gently kissed his love.  
  
"Always." And the two shared a kiss, sealing the promise.  
  
But the sun won't rise  
  
The nekoo-jin stuck his hand in his pocket, his finger idly touching against the box. "Kai, I have-"  
  
Then a shout ran through the silent park, a voice calling the name of his love. An angry cry filled with nothing, but a mission.  
  
"Shit." Kai muttered under his breath, looking over at the worried-glazed eyes of his love. He smiled, reassuring the other, though he was unsure if he was really trying to calm himself down. He placed a gently kiss on the lips he always felt unworthy of, eyes gazing into one another. "Run."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Run. Now." His crimson eyes filled with all seriousness, smile gone, as his voice seemed stronger than ever. Rei couldn't help feel that the voice was edged with fear. But he would listen, so he nodded and did as he was told.  
  
And his legs moved without a second thought, the shouts multiplying behind him. He turned his face back, his heart pounding with fear for his love, but he was relieved to find his phoenix not far behind. He was surprised to see two men struggling to stand, blood trailing down one of the man's lips while the other would have a black eye soon enough.  
  
"Keep running Rei! Stop looking back!!" Kai shouted to him, his eyes making him feel secure. So he turned his head, looking forward to where he was going.  
  
And he ran ahead, hearing the shouts to run faster not far behind, reassuring him that his love was still there. The pounding of his steps echoed in his minds, and the breaths from his love kept him going after his legs cried out for mercy. And through the mist of worry and fear of the moment, he felt exhilaration run through his veins, the very danger it all exciting him enough to send chills down his spine.  
  
That is until a figure came out, rushing from their hiding spot in the shadows, pointing the cold metal straight at him. His mind screamed to move, keep running, anything. But he could only stop and watch, as the finger slowly pulled at the small trigger. His mind not having the time to wonder how such a small object could inflict such an immense force.  
  
And he felt a rush at his side, a cry of his name, and he saw the trigger pull.  
  
I can't find you in the dark  
  
The bullet shot lose, hissing out like a thousand snakes with the impact of a herd of bulls plunging straight into their victim. Piercing past the skin that created no suitable barrier and shattered past the bones, into their destination.  
  
And he balanced himself, his eyes trying to stay focused with reality. His heart pounded, each beat resonating in his mind, hoping to all the gods that it belonged to the other.  
  
Because he didn't feel the bullet, he didn't feel the physical pain.  
  
He could only watch, the blood seeping through the dark shirt, as the phoenix fell to his knees, blood tracing a small trickle from his lips. And he cursed the heavens and the hells, both his enemy, both the murderer.  
  
And it begins to rain  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers walked down the sidewalk, chatting oblivious to the scene, until they heard the gunshot and eyes turned towards the sound, filling with horror while others filled with rage.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone called for him in that moment, but he couldn't. Somewhere in between reality and the unconscious state of dreams, he was lost. And he didn't know if he wanted to be found.  
  
The bloodstains won't wash  
  
And it didn't stop. The sharp blades in their possessions slashed deep into the pale skin, ripping their target apart, eyes completely blank of all emotion. Everything was planned perfectly like a horror movie before his eyes, as each scene only got worse.  
  
Takao ran off towards the men who dared to hurt their team captain, followed by the Majestics who had come visited. Max ran over to the broken form of the phoenix, a puddle of blood forming beneath him, as the Kenny ran to call for help.  
  
But Rei stood there, nothing reacting to his surrounding, everything numb to the world. To him, this was only a nightmare. A really bad nightmare. But when the sirens came, and scarlet eyes called out to him, glazing with pain and sorrow, he couldn't stay away. He couldn't turn away from the one who captured his heart that he had given away so easily to the phoenix.  
  
He would be his, his words echoing in his mind. "Always."  
  
And all I can do is cry  
  
The hospital light was dull, the rain pounding outside as everyone was silent, Rei looking away from the others knowing the moment he saw the sympathetic looks, every strength he possessed would fall and he would break down.  
  
"Are you here for Kai Hiwatari?" A doctor came up to the group of boys, looking over them, one by one.  
  
A set of nods was his answer, as the raven-haired one was the first to question him. "Is Kai okay?"  
  
The doctor looked away, preparing the mask over his face. "You may see him if you like." He said, hoping to distract them from the question, as the tiger's face lit up and he nodded.  
  
Set me free  
  
"Kai?" The soft voice, softer than he expected, drifting through the white room, the darkening sky looking down upon them as the moon shone with a blue hue matching the phoenix's hair.  
  
"Rei..." He called out to the other desperately, glad to be able to see his love, as he tried to move, all the pain stinging through his body.  
  
"Kai!!" The tiger called out, seeing the pain flash across the scarlet eyes before it was masked. And the tears smeared over his eyes, knowing that even now, Kai didn't want to make his kitten sad. He didn't want to show any pain to the other. "Kai... stop hiding..."  
  
No confusion, just a small cry in agony, as Kai let go, not holding back the pain that he truly felt. "I'll share your pain." Rei smiled sadly, holding onto his love's hand.  
  
Neither spoke, as the only sound was the heart monitor's slow beeping and Kai's harsh breathing. Then Kai coughed, trying his hardest not to, as Rei stood up, holding onto the other while trying his best to calm him down. Covering his mouth with his hand, blood slowly seeped down his palm, dripping slowly onto the white sheets.  
  
And he couldn't help the tears that slipped down his cheeks, a trail of moisture left behind, chilled by the cold air.  
  
"Please... don't... cry..." Kai pleaded out hoarsely, his voice losing their grace. "Not... for me..."  
  
"Why? Kai... you're everything to me..." He gripped tighter on the pale hand that was not drenched in blood, kissing the cold skin softly, his warm tears raining down on the hand.  
  
"Rei..." Kai pulled the smaller one in his arms, ignoring the pain the tore through him, as he pressed the tiger against this chest.  
  
"Don't leave me... I... I can't be alone again..."  
  
"Never." Kai kissed his kitten gently on the lips, losing himself in the scent that could only be defined as Rei's. "But you need to set me free..." He whispered, not letting Rei live with sorrow and regret.  
  
"No... No, I can't. I won't." Fresh tears mixed with the blood on his hand, his shirt soaking, as he pressed his face further into all that was Kai, listening to the heart that struggled to beat.  
  
"Please, kitten... this is not goodbye..."  
  
Lips met in a desperate need for the other, wanting to cherish the taste before it was gone, as the taste mixed with tears, the pain and sorrow each felt only deepening the kiss further. Hands roamed over bodies, burning each touch into their minds.  
  
"I've been running too long... Let me free..." Kai pleaded, his eyes filled with years of built-up pain, the rare sight of tears falling from the scarlet eyes, as they cried for salvation, release and peace.  
  
And he set his phoenix free, accepting it. He was going to see him again. That's all that mattered. He unlocked the door of the cage, as the graceful bird with scarlet feathers flowed out to the moon, crystal tears to heal the tiger he left behind.  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
"Be mine?" Rei whispered out between his tears, his golden eyes blocking out the pain he felt, and only revealing the love he felt.  
  
"Always." And he smiled from the bed, his hand gripping the small present from his kitten, as he finally let go, looking down at the ring on his finger and seeing the ring in the small box.  
  
Fin.  
  
Aku: Please Review ^^;;;  
  
Rei: ;-;  
  
Kai: EVIL!!! *glares*  
  
Aku: EEP! *runs away* 


End file.
